In My Eyes
"I trust you. No matter what." "Don't. I'm not who I'm supposed to be." "That's ridiculous. I took you in." You... you don't even know my real name... This is a special, taking place in the universe of Beautiful. Beautiful, and it's sequel, Out There, should be read before this story, as it will contain massive spoilers for those books. The Blurb Who really knows about Firefly? She went from being the murderous sister, to the she-cat who gave up, and then to a strong, vital, she-cat. But who is Firefly really? She's changed so much since the beginning of her time, and it's been tearing her up inside. Follow her story, as she travels from loss to loss, taking blow after blow. She's not just a depressed she-cat. Firefly has point of view that none have dared to look at. And maybe on this journey, Firefly will learn not only about herself, but about what is coming to the world around her. Prologue In this dark light Choices were made The pain was fatal Till the memory fades At the stillest hour of night, it happened. What started silently became a fight, and a dangerous one. That moment, when the coulds covered the moon... it began. As soon, as the clearing was dark, a brown tom pounced on his victim, silencing her instantly. She didn't even have a moment to scream. But another cat screamed. There was no time to silence her. Despite the tom's effort, the she-cat overpowered him, screeching to everyone in the area. A large group of cats raced over, fear in their eyes. The she-cat saw them, and snarled at the tom. "This... piece of Twoleg dirt," She spat, "is a murderer." Cats around her gasped, as the tom struggled beneath her, "Lies!" He spat, "All lies!" The she-cat pointed her tail, back to her den, "My daughter's body lies there! Rosa is dead, because of this monster!" "You could have killed her yourself!" The tom hissed back, "Why should we believe you?" "Because her blood is on your paws!" The she-cat yelled back. The tom's blue eyes gleamed savagly, "Alright. I confess. But if I can kill her, I can kill you!" And with that, he pushed up, his claws going for her neck. Luckily the she-cat dived away in time, hissing and clawing the whole time. But the tom wasn't ready to give up, and it was obvious to the crowd around them. A large, muscular she-cat lunged forward, and pinned him down, "Could use a bit of help here!" She yowled, and a young tom fumbled forward, helping to keep the brown cat down. The muscular she-cat mewed, "Alright Jenn. What do we do? Kill him?" Jenn shook her head, "Not yet. I need to hear what he has to say about this. I trusted this Twoleg dirt! And now he has murdered my daughter!" Her eyes flickered, and turned to pain, "I know we're no longer mates, but why? Why my daughter, of all cats?" "I wanted to see you suffer!" He screeched, "Suffer for leaving me!" Jenn winced, but snarled, "You are a traitor! When you killed Rosa, you killed not only my daughter, but your own! Your own flesh and blood, Link!" Link hissed, "That scum was no daughter of mine. She has perished, as she should!" In the crowd, a black-and-white she-cat hissed to her daughter, "Go run back to the nest, and protect your sisters. They can't defend themselves." The young she-cat nodded, "But wait!" She squeaked, "Isn't that Da-" Her mother cut her off, "Now!" The little she-cat ran off, running for a nest in the distance. Link snarled, pushing against the small tom, and the muscular she-cat, "Let up Lilac! I'll kill you if you don't!" Lilac snarled into his near, "Not a chance. You're not part of us. You're not my brother." Link stiffened, and Lilac yowled, "We decide his fate, now! Do we kill him, or send him away?" Large cries of, "Kill him!," or, "He's a monster!" surged from the crowd. The tom's nostrils flared, and anger pulsed through him. Then, with a roar, he pushed himself up, knocking Lilac and the small tom away. Instantly, he murdered both his guards, despite one being his sister. Next, despite the crowd's attack, he slit Jenn's throat. Link stood bloody, snarling at the others, "Do you want to go the same way as them? Leave now, forever! Or I'll destroy you all! Cats cleared out quickly, fear in their eyes. Collecting their familes, and then running, to who knows where. Only the black-and-white she-cat remained, her green eyes glistening with hatred. Link glared at her, "So. You're still here. Is there a reason for that?" "You." Replied the she-cat, "I never would have thought..." Link snorted, "Things change. This is the truth." The she-cat nodded, "As I suspected. But I refuse to leave. If you are so heartless about your daughter, and former mate, then you must feel the same for me. Kill me then." The brown tom tossed his fur, "Don't mind if I do." The she-cat reacted in shock, not expecting this. But she snarled, and moved into a fighting stance, ready to attack. Each used their own tecnniques, with the she-cat playing with honour, while the tom went for the kill. They sparred, until finally Link got behind the smaller she-cat. His held his paws around her neck, claws digging into her fur. While she struggled, the grip was far too tight. Link cackled in victory, as the lithe feline tried to escape. "Ready to die?" Link whispered, his voice deathly cold, "I've been waiting a long time for this, Swish." At the sound of her name, the she-cat whimpered, trying to claw him. But Link held her tight, "It's over. And once I kill you, I will be the ruler." "What's the point of being a ruler," Swish panted, "If you can't rule over anyone?" Link tightened the grip, angered by her statement. But just as Swish gave him, the force on her neck released. As she whipped around, she found a tabby she-cat, pulling Link off. "Fall?" She mewed in surprise. The young she-cat responded by pinning Link down, and tearing out his throat. His blood bubbled, and then he fell slack, his blue eyes still filled with fury. Fall tensed, as she mewed, "He was going to kill you. I had no other choice." Swish nodded, "And I am grateful." But it appeared that Link had not yet lost. There was still a large wound around Swish's neck, and she was losing blood fast. Fall ripped a leaf off a branch, and help it over the wound. The leaf helped stop the blood from flowing, but Swish was still weak. The calico tabby began to groom her friend, trying to ease the tension. Just then, a smaller tabby raced in, his brown fur all fluffed up. "What happened here?" He mewed, looking around. Swish opened her mouth to explain, when a wave of pain hit her, knocking her over. Despite Fall's attempts, the leaf came off, and Swish's blood became a rushing stream. Swish croaked, "Protect them." The she-cat was desperate, knowing this could be her last breath, "Protect my kits. Firefly, Midnight, and Coral..." Just before her eyes glossed over, she whispered, "Tell them that I love them." Then Swish stopped moving. ~ Fall, and the brown tom with her, set to work burying the bodies. As they worked, Fall mewed, "Dusty, if only you had come back sooner. Maybe we could have saved her..." Dusty sighed, "I don't know. I was never much of a hero. And now... what will we tell her kits?" "The truth. For Firefly, at least. She's four moons old. But Midnight and Coral... hardly a quarter moon." Fall replied, still digging. Dusty nodded, "Do you think they'll be okay?" Fall nodded, then paused, "We should check on them..." Dusty and Fall started running, and reached the nest where Swish lived. Sure enough, Firefly was sitting guard, her little sisters asleep below her. The green eyed she-cat looked up, and mewed, "Is it over? Where's Swish? And... where's my father?" Dusty gulped, and Fall mewed, "I'll show you. Dusty, stay here, and keep an eye on them." Fall's brother nodded, and the calico led Firefly out of the nest. They arrived at the weeping willow, and Fall pointed to the last, unburied, grave, "There's your mother." Firefly ran over, tears starting to leak out. When she saw Swish's still body, she began to wail, choking on her own sobs. "Is she really..." She trailed off, and Fall nodded, "Link is too. But I wasn't sure you'd want to see him." Firefly shook her head, "No. Just Swish." Then she shook her head, and her breathing calmed, "I must take care of my sisters now. If my mother is gone, then I am their caretaker." Fall looked startled, "Dusty and I can easily take care of you. You're four moons old!" Firefly's green eyes glistened with tears, "I decline. Swish said I'd become independant one day. Today is that day. Midnight and Coral are my only family left." Fall nodded, and mewed, "I'll still stay here with Dusty. We couldn't let you be completely on your own." Firefly's eyes shut. She was no longer a kit. This incident had matured her, far too fast. Leaving her with nothing, but the scream of her mother, etched upon her mind. Chapter One Nobody remembered The tragedy played as a dream Because nobody knew The pain it would mean "Look at me! Look at me!" I turned around, hearing a voice from the nearby tree. Sure enough, Coral was up in the tree again. Beneath the oak's towering branches, was Midnight, who kept squeaking at her sister. "Get down from there!" Midnight mewed, "You'll fall again, and Firefly will have to fix your leg!" Coral snorted, "You worry too much! I'll be fine!" I stalked over to the tree, and put my paws up on the trunk, "Coral, listen to your sister. We don't have the resources to heal you every time you fall out of that tree." The white she-cat scowled, but climbed down. I let out a sigh of relief, once she was safely on the ground. Coral was easily the most curious, and had gotten into more scrapes than anyone else here. Even the rambunctious kits that had stayed only a moon, could not have compared to how much trouble Coral got into. Midnight certainly couldn't keep her in check. Now that Coral was on the same level as us again, Midnight squeaked, "Come on! Let's play battle!" Coral grinned, "Alright! I'll be the brave fighter, and you can be the treacherous rouge, that's killing us off!" "Why do I ''always have to be the traitor?" Midnight mewed indignantly. Then she jumped onto Coral, and the two began a rumble. Coral's words left me cold. What she had said was teeming with the horrible memories I still had. Only two moons had passed since that fateful day, and the scars were still well in my mind. Two moons old, and my sisters still knew nothing of the incident. True, I had made sure of that, but it was still so alarming. I really had become their mother. While Fall and Dusty had stayed, they both found the place reeked of that day. Even though they would visit, sometimes the moor was just Midnight, Coral, and I. Not a lot remained of the hollows that used to be abundant. With only three cats leaving here, they fell into disuse, and just crumbled away. The abandoned Twoleg Nest was still standing, however, and it was were our new nest had been made. Besides, there was no chance that I could go back to our old hollow. Too many memories of my painfully short kithood. Midnight's elevated squeak jolted me out of my memories, as the scuffle turned from playful, to hurtful. Sure enough, Coral had cut Midnight's paw open. Again. "What is going on with you two?" I mewed, trying to keep the anger out of my voice, "We are family. Family does not hurt each other!" "She started it!" Coral refuted. Midnight scoffed, "I did not!" With that, they were soon tusseling again. ''Kits. After prying the two of them off each other, I hauled Midnight over to the Herb Patch. From there, I binded it with spiderwebs, to stop the bleeding. "It hurts." Midnight squeaked, "Make it stop." I licked her cheek delicatly, "It'll hurt more if we don't fix it now. Come now." My sister muttered, then scampered off to join Coral again. I watched them scuffle, and I sighed. They didn't know about the tradgedy that had befallen us. They had no idea of their past. I was the only one who knew that that nightmare, hadn't just been a dream. "No..." I muttered, the screams reaching my ears again. It had been two moons since those screams last crossed my mind. Now they were back again, more painful, and powerful than before. "W-why do I feel like it was all my fault?" It struck me as odd, but I kept thinking. What if this whole disaster has been my fault? I shook that violent thought away. There was no way that I could have made this all happen... right? "I see you've been busy." A voice startled me, and I whipped around, ready to attack whoever was there. Then I froze. "Fall?" Chapter Two Despite the return No trust was gained As the fire burned brighter And all were shamed The calico she-cat grinned, "It's been a while, has it not?" I surpressed a hiss, and mewed, "Fall! Where have you been?" Fall purred, "Dusty and I have been exploring. But we figured out that we missed the hollow. Despite the memories." She added, seeing my skeptical glance. "Well, we'll certainly welcome you back." I mewed, "Midnight and Coral have grown so much. You should really see them." Fall mewed, "Oh, thank you! Can we see them now? I think Dusty missed them." She flicked her tail, to reveal her brother, lingering behind her. "It's been a long time." Dusty mewed, his eyes tired, "We missed you." I purred, and led them back to the meadow, where Midnight and Coral were now playing a game of Mouse!. However, the instant we re appeared, the game ended, and my sisters had already raced up to Dusty and Fall. Soon, they were jabbering, and pestering them with all these questions. I laughed to myself, but I didn't know just what was about to happen. I didn't know the truth. ~ Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Beautiful (Series) Category:Coming Soon